A Different Kind Of Family
by Made In China1996
Summary: I wanted to do a story about the egoist couple adopting someone from an orphanage so here I am with another OC character. I decided to change this story to a crossover with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because I felt it was important as of chapter 3. Thank you for reading and please RXR and please no flames, I wanted this to be cute and fluffy with no drama, if you're into that enjoy :)
1. Snap Decisions

**I wanted to try making another FanFiction with an OC in it, though most of mine have them anyway and I thought I wanted to do a more family oriented story, without the sex, less swearing, no dark humor…etc.**

 **I'm pretty sure everyone who reads this knows what baka means, but if not, it means idiot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjō Romantica, but I'm so happy they made season three, but of course a season four would be nice lol**

 **WARNING: I have no idea what to do with the plot so just pretend most of the events in Junjō Romantica never happened, okay I'm done please enjoy and I hope this long chapter didn't melt your eyeballs.**

 _Nowaki's thoughts_

" _ **English**_ _"_ (let's just pretend they're speaking Japanese lol)

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **(Visit to the orphanage)**

"Nowaki-kun, we have a child who just came to us. We thought it would be good if you spoke with her." A worker told him.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know when you speak to her."

Nowaki walked through the familiar orphanage each step was like a memory of the past. He sighed.

 _He said her name is Ren and she refuses to leave the room on the top floor of the orphanage. Besides that I know nothing else._

He paused outside of the door and pressed his ear against it

 _It's quiet._

"Excuse me! May I come in?" He called.

"It seems I caused enough trouble to have them send someone." She sighed.

"Pardon my intrusion." Nowaki said as he opened the door.

There on the window sill sat a girl with sleek black hair, gentle deep brown eyes and beautifully shaped lips. A slim figure with curves in all the right places.

"Did you hear what happened to my family?" She asked.

"No, the only thing I know is your name is Ren." He said.

"You know my name but I don't know yours. By the way it means lotus." She laughed.

"My name is Kusama Nowaki it's nice to meet you" He bowed respectfully.

"Nice to you meet you Kusama-san…typhoon huh?"

"Nowaki is fine."

"Nowaki-san, I'm here because of my dysfunctional family. My mother suffered with depression and father couldn't handle it. In the end he became very unstable. He went crazy, well actually they both went crazy and forgot they had a daughter and committed suicide together."

"Did you love them?" He asked.

"Yes, very much. I still love them, but I can't keep crying forever. I want to go to college and I can't do that if I'm in here. I want a life again. I want a family again. I don't want to stay here and be kicked out after I turn eighteen."

"What do you want to major in?" Nowaki asked.

"Literature, I always loved reading when I lived in America and I could get lost sitting with a good book. I want to become a college professor or a literary critic. If not, maybe something in classical literature." " She smiled slightly.

"America? You lived there?"

"For sixteen years, we moved to Japan this year. My parents taught me Japanese and I learned English in school. Technically speaking I was a US citizen until we moved."

"Oh. Um, I have a friend who is a literature professor! He's amazing! When I was eighteen he was going back to school for another degree!" She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Just a friend or your special someone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's gross right?"

"I don't think I'm one to judge, if you're in love that can't be helped. If you share that kind of connection with someone why should that be disgusting? The way you bragged about him was very obvious Nowaki-san I hope you two have are happy together."

"We are. I wish we had more time together."

"You should leave soon."

"I'm seeing him for dinner tonight the restaurant is close by." Nowaki chuckled.

"You're tall." She commented.

"You don't seem too surprised."

"I'm used to tall people."

"How tall are you?"

"One-hundred sixty-five centimeters."

"You're pretty tall here."

"It was probably the growth hormones in the meat."

"I guess so." Nowaki.

"Do you think you could adopt me?" She asked abruptly.

"You're very straightforward." He laughed.

" _ **That's what happens when you live in America**_ _._ "

"You don't have a Japanese accent when you speak in English, and you speak Japanese without an English accent it's impressive."

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

"Why do you want us to adopt you?"

"I don't have a family to come home to anymore and even though I don't want to move on from them I thought it would be nice. Plus you can't have kids and I don't even know if you even wanted kids. If you don't want to or can't that's okay too. I don't want to use anyone to get into school." She rambled.

"Would you prefer to keep your surname if we did adopt you?"

"I don't want to be hung up on my parents more than I need to be, maybe you could give me one of yours." She grinned.

"I understand…you're very level-headed for someone your age." Nowaki commented.

"I'm not as mature as you say Nowaki-san. I hope you come by with your boyfriend when you visit again. I want to meet him." She said cutting the conversation short.

"You know, it has been close to eight years since we started dating."

"The power of love is amazing. Seriously though, come again it gets lonely." She smiled sadly.

* * *

 _Hiroki's thoughts_

 ***End Flashback***

 **(Presently)**

"Hiro-san, thank you for taking me out to dinner. What was the occasion?" Nowaki asked.

"Nothing really, just thought it would be nice to…spend it…together."

"Mm, we have conflicting schedules at least I could spend an evening together with you."

"Baka! I-I-I only happened to be free this night."

"Hiro-san…can I ask you something?" Nowaki asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something is bothering you, I've seen that look before. What is it?"

"There's this girl, at the orphanage and I want to adopt her, she's had a difficult year…" Hiroki cut him off.

"Nowaki, before I say anything I want to know if it's because she reminds you of yourself."

"Hiro-san even if that is the case, I think you would like her a lot! She can speak fluent English and she wants major in literature." Nowaki protested.

"Fluent English? What is she a foreigner?" Hiroki scoffed.

"Not exactly, her parents lived in America for sixteen years. They moved back to Japan and soon after her father became mentally unstable and her mother became very depressed. They both committed suicide within a year. She's almost eighteen years old and she wants to continue with her education, but more importantly she wants a family again."

"Have you talked with her?"

"Yes I have, I met her earlier today, it's not impossible for us to adopt her tonight."

"I mean about us and if she even wants to have another family again. We're not exactly a typical couple." Hiroki explained more specifically.

"It's common in America for homosexual couples to openly show affection for each other, she has nothing against it. She told me she really wants to meet you, it's funny, her face lit up when I told her we've been together for almost eight years."

"Wait you told her about us?!"

"She figured it out, when I mentioned you went back to school."

"The new semester is starting for college students in a few months, I suggest we start making arrangements, otherwise she'll have trouble. As in more plates, cups, chopsticks, she could use the extra futon we have and I can ask the dean if he can enroll her, but only if she passes the entrance exam." Hiroki sighed.

"Thank you so much Hiro-san! You really are an amazing person!" Nowaki said as he grabbed his lover in a bear hug.

"Oi! We're out in the open…" Hiroki reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I got too excited. We're going to be parents!"

"What is she like?" Hiroki asked.

"She's very beautiful and very mature, we'll have to protect her." Nowaki had a concerned look on his face.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Ren, she uses the spelling for lotus."

"What about her surname?"

"Um she asked me to give her one, saying she preferred to not take her parents' name, we're not married so she'll have to use one of ours. Either Kusama Ren or Kamijou Ren. To make a suggestion I think she should take your name. It suits her. Kamijou Ren, I like it."

"A beautiful girl with the demon professor's name. What have we gotten ourselves into? No more like what have I agreed to?" Hiroki mumbled massaging the sides of his temples.

"Hiro-san, would you mind if I ran over there now?" Nowaki asked.

"Go, I'll more stuff for the apartment, meet me at the station no later than eight thirty, I don't want to miss the train." Hiroki grumbled.

"I'm off! I'll meet you soon." Nowaki called over his shoulder as he ran straight for the orphanage.

Hiroki stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes before searching for more tableware.

What the heck do you buy for a teenager? Normal stuff? Girly stuff? I shouldn't think too far into this, the brat should be grateful with whatever I get her right? Haha yes that's right because I am an adult who has been alive longer than she has! I sound like a jerk… argh! I'll just get something nice. She'll need clothes right? What if she has expensive tastes? What if she's a snob who doesn't give a shit? What if she's as selfish as I am? Nowaki what have you gotten us into?!

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

 **(Orphanage)**

Ren! Ren!" Nowaki called loudly.

"Nowaki-san? What are you doing here, is your dinner date over?" She cocked her head.

"I filled out the papers and the people here made an exception for me, I'm taking you home." He beamed.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?" She asked again, her voice thick with emotion.

"I do, come one let's go." He said with an outstretched hand.

"Okay." She whispered, tears streamed down her face as she ran towards him` .

"Don't cry you're okay now." Nowaki said gently patting her head.

"I-I-I thought I would be alone. I-I didn't think you would come back for me!" She cried sliding her hand into his clinging onto his shirt like a small child.

"C'mon Hiro-san is waiting at the station."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you can meet him now." He laughed.

"Indeed. Can we go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Nowaki said gently as they walked out hand in hand.


	2. Connections

**I'm going to post this chapter as another test chapter lol and I know I'm sorry not sorry for making this story really cheesy and unrealistic but if you like my sappiness please continue to let me know. I'm going to get out your hair now and shut up. Enjoy!**

 _Hiroki's thoughts_

 _ **Ren's thoughts**_

 _English _

Hiroki stood impatiently at the station with multiple shopping bags on each arm. _I went overboard with the shopping these bags are getting heavy_ , he thought disappointedly. He had called the dean at Mitsuhashi University and practically begged him to let the girl take the entrance exam, in the end the dean said okay. Hiroki tapped his foot and bit the inside of his lip taking out his cellphone he kept an eye on his notifications.

* * *

 _Nothing new from Nowaki. Where is he_

"Hiro-san! Were you waiting long?" Nowaki called.

"No, but these bags are heavy." He lifted his arms for emphases.

"I'll take them Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he took them off of his lover's strained arms.

"Where is she?"

A light tap on his shoulder turned his attention to a beautiful girl.

 _Nowaki wasn't kidding when he said we would have to protect her_.

"I'm sorry, Kamijou-san, it seems we ran a bit late, did you buy all of that for me?" Ren asked with a dazzling smile.

"O-Only because Nowaki seemed so happy to adopt you. I also got permission for you to take an entrance exam for Mitsuhashi University." Hiroki told her while looking away.

"Thank you so much, you truly are the best Kamijou-san please take care of me!"

 _Polite, gorgeous, and considerate. Not what I imagined in my mind._ Hiroki felt a slight pang of guilt.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hiro-san, do you think she can call you something else besides Kamijou-san, since she took your name, she is now officially Kamijou Ren." Nowaki looked at him with big sparkling eyes practically asking for his lover to approve.

 _Just like a puppy begging for attention, I think I see a tail._

" _What do you want to call me?_ " Hiroki asked.

" _I was thinking Hiro-san would be too informal. Do you think papa would be okay for me to call you? I could call Nowaki-san daddy._ " She answered sincerely.

" _Nowaki wasn't lying when he said you didn't have an accent, did he tell you you're very mature?_ "

" _Yes he did, and I don't think Nowaki-san would lie to you. He loves you too much._ "

" _He won…_ "

" _Is that a good thing?_ " She asked with a concerned expression.

" _Yes, because it means he was right when he said I would like you, and when he said Kamijou Ren suited you._ " Hiroki felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

" _I'm relieved, I was afraid you would hate me._ "

"After having that conversation, far from it." Hiroki said gently.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki gave him a confused look.

"W-What? I-I can't be nice?"

"No, it's nothing important." Nowaki smiled understanding the gist of their conversation.

"Oh, and just to warn you Ren, if you get me as your professor for a few classes I won't go easy on you." Hiroki said pointing a finger at her.

"It wouldn't be fair if you went easy on me papa, I won't take it to heart." She laughed.

"Y-You're very forward, you said papa with no hesitation at all." Hiroki blushed.

"O-Oh I didn't even realize it…was that too forward?" Ren asked.

"N-No I'm quite used to it by now." He said turning a shade darker.

"Hiro-san…so cute." He whispered.

"The train is here. It would be bad if we missed it." Hiroki pointed out.

* * *

 ***A really shitty time skip***

The three of them quickly boarded and sat in silence. It was a peaceful ride back to the apartment. Once they arrived at their destination the three of them talked about meaningless things, hobbies, talents, interests, food, and anything else that came up. Nowaki had set the bags down near the entrance of the door, while Ren helped Hiroki lay out her futon.

"Goodnight papa, sleep well daddy." Ren's face flushed slightly. "D-Do, you think I good give you two a hug?"

"W-Why not?" Hiroki answered with outstretched arms.

Ren smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, joined by another very warm pair of arms.

"Feels nice." She commented.

"O-O-O-Okay, that's enough, you should go to bed we won't be going anywhere." Hiroki said awkwardly shimmying out of the group hug.

"You're right. Goodnight and thank you." Ren smiled before getting into her futon.

"Goodnight Ren. Sleep well." They both said before turning off the lights.

 _ **It's too early to tell them, I think this must be a different kind of love at first sight. I'm happy to be part of their family even though I haven't moved on from my parents' deaths, I have a feeling everything will be just fine in the long run.**_

Ren thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Potential Friends

**By the way please expect Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Characters to appear throughout this Fanfiction,** **I am not going to say that this is a crossover because Junjō Romantica is basically connected to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

 **I'm also using Hiroki and Nowaki instead of papa and dad when I write in Ren's POV just so then it's less confusing.**

 **As a really long side note, I totally posted two reviews on my story and I am currently trying to get rid of them, because the first one was an accident and the second was an apology and a shout out to Angelic Potato to thank you again for reviewing. I totally started squealing when I found out you were squealing haha I'm such a dork. Again I am very happy you enjoyed both chapters! Hope everyone enjoys this third chapter.**

 _Ren_

* * *

Ren POV

I woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, grabbing a set of clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and get dressed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and dark red top, it was longer in the back and with long sleeves and v shaped neck.

"Good morning, what smells so good?" I yawned.

"Good morning Ren, I'm making breakfast." Nowaki smiled.

"I bet it will taste amazing dad…do you know where papa is?" I asked looking around the room.

"Hiro-san, is still sleeping, even though I woke him up about ten times today."

"I have a feeling that happens frequently." I laughed.

"By the way your entrance exam will be in a month from today, Hiro-san put together some study materials last night. Which is why I let him sleep."

"Oh wow, I will definitely have to thank him when he's awake."

"I am awake…and no need to thank me, the study materials are on the table.

"I appreciate the help papa."

"Yeah…" Hiroki turned his head away trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

 ***Time Skip***

 **(Some time in the early afternoon)**

"I'm off, Professor Miyagi needs my help with course materials."

"Have a safe trip papa." I waved as Hiroki rushed out the door.

"Oh, my senpai needs me at the hospital, seems like there's been an emergency, I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly."

"It's not an issue, I was just wondering if I could walk around. I will keep my phone on me, if you don't mind me going out dad?" I looked at Nowaki with pleading eyes.

"Just don't stay out passed dinner."

"Roger that! Have a safe trip dad!" I saluted."

"Good girl, I'm off now, there's a spare key for you to lock the door!" Nowaki shouted as he ran out the door.

I just shook my head and grabbed my purse and took the spare key from the pocket of a hanging jacket. After putting on my shoes I sighed as I took one last look inside and shut the door and locked it.

I walked wherever and observed, the streets were filled with cars and the sidewalks were filled with people, nothing out of the ordinary. Going from store to store I stopped in front of a bookstore.

 _Maybe for a little bit…knowing me I'd buy out the whole store if I could._ I thought.

"Hello and welcome to our store!" A handsome employee greeted me.

"Hi, um I'm kind of new here, is there a popular author or a popular novel series that's out right now?" I asked.

"Usami Akihiko is the most popular author right and so far he's been writing all of the bestselling novels since his debut I hope that helps."

"Oh, thank you, I'm sure I can find what I'm looking for now um mister?"

"Yukina Kou." He said giving me his trademark smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yukina-san my name is Kamijou Ren and I want to get something straight, your salesmanship won't work on me." I bowed showing him my secret trademark smile, before skimming though the shelves.

"That's a first, saw right through me, at least you're honest."

"I'm guessing you've used that to your advantage, not that it's a bad thing."

"Kamijou-chan how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"I will be eighteen in November."

"You're very mature, I thought you were sixteen or so."

"I get that a lot…I have a baby face…I'll appreciate it when I'm thirty." I grimaced.

"I know someone who's thirty, I'm sure he knows exactly what you mean." Kou said with a loving expression.

"He must be very lucky then, I feel bad for all of your fangirls Yukina-san." I said giving him a knowing look.

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I came here from America and I want to make new friends if I judged everyone before I got to know them that would make me closed-minded and a horrible person."

"Oh, well if you want one more friend add me to your list." He grinned.

"Really? You would be my first friend?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I would be the first! I would be honored. To prove it lets exchange numbers." He said whipping out his cellphone.

"O-Okay."

"Okay beam your contact info."

"Did you get it?"

"I did, let me beam you mine."

"Got it, it's official!" I announced.

"Great, text me sometime."

"Should I put you in my phone as Yukina-san?" I asked.

"Kou-chan, Kou-kun, Yukina-kun, either one works."

"It was nice to meet you Kou-kun, let's meet again, I have a family to get back to." I bowed.

"Come again!" He waved.

"Goodbye!" I waved back before walking out of the store.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly for a little while longer looking down at my phone, one new contact and I felt the urge to celebrate. This was a good start, I made one friend, found a family, and started a new life. I kept walking until I accidently knocked into someone resulting in the two of us falling to the ground.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked reaching out my hand to help the person up. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes with a cute face.

"N-N-N-N-No I'm sorry! I-I-I-I-I w-w-wasn't paying attention when I was w-w-w-w-walking and it was my fault y-y-y-you fell." He stammered as he awkwardly stood up.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm just fine, I may look like this but I am still a guy!" He said trying to make his point.

"I can see you are a man, I'm sorry I caused you trouble." I bowed politely.

"You didn't cause me trouble." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, otherwise I might have missed my change to make another friend." I told him truthfully.

"R-R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll bump into each other again, and if that happens maybe we can exchange numbers?" I asked.

"I-I-If we see each other again…I will definitely exchange numbers!" He said loudly.

"I'm Kamijou Ren, pleased to meet you…"

"Takahashi Misaki, it's nice to meet you too." He bowed.

"Takahashi-san, I hope to see you again." I waved goodbye and started my walk back home.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Ren, have you looked at the study materials." Hiroki asked.

"I was planning on doing that right now, I don't want to waste any time with the opportunity you gave me." I told him walking over to the table and picking up one of the study guides.

"You're just as determined as Nowaki was." Hiroki sighed.

"Papa, even though you sound irritated you actually mean you're happy about that."

"Just be diligent in your studies and you'll definitely make it."

"Thank you for the encouragement and as promised I will start studying right now." I said as I plopped on the couch and flipped open the book.

"Ren, would you be upset if I yelled at you in a lecture?" Hiroki asked suddenly.

"No, papa, because I know that you're trying to ingrain important information in my head for my success." I giggled.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way it's fine." He grumbled.

"Not used to my affections Too direct?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm used to it."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stick your nose back into that book and shut up."

"Got it!"

 _Good thing papa is an open book, otherwise I wouldn't know if he was embarrassed or angry._ I smiled inwardly. _I learned something new about papa, he's shy, shows his love with an iron fist, but he's very caring without even realizing it._

"What are grinning for?"

"Nothing important, I'm just really happy right now."

"Idiot…that _**is**_ important." He scolded gently.


	4. Help From A Friend

**Sorry about this chapter it will be very short, so to make up for that I am going to post another chapter as soon as I can and I promise it will be longer! Okay on with the chapter.**

 _Ren_

 ***Time Skip***

 **(The evening before the Entrance Exam)**

* * *

Ren POV

A couple of months passed by very quickly, I spent the majority of my time studying for the entrance exam for Mitsuhashi University. Papa said I was ready, yet I still had my doubts. I flopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Can I really pass? Did I study enough? If I fail what happens then?_ I asked myself.

"Ren? What are you doing?" I turned my head to see Nowaki hovering above me.

"Dad! I was just worrying about the entrance exam tomorrow, what if…"

"Ren. You studied right?"

"Yes."

"Hiro-san said you would pass right?"

"Yes, papa said I would pass with flying colors." I said sitting up from the couch.

"You're going to do your best right?" Nowaki sat beside me and grasped my hands.

"Yes, because I'm your daughter." I smiled.

"Then there's no need to be worried right?"

"Yes daddy, I believe you are correct. Thanks for supporting me." I gave one of his hands a squeeze.

"Good girl, I know you will make us proud." Nowaki reassured giving me a pat on my head.

"You always know what to say."

"Not all the time." He laughed.

"I guess not, by the way…has papa been overworking himself? I haven't seen him too much, but when I do he's passed out on your bed before I can count to three."

"I've asked him many times, but he's very stubborn."

"Perhaps he's trying to spend more time with us by completing his work quickly, but in the end he exhausts himself." I said more to myself.

"Maybe…Ren you should go to bed soon, you don't want to oversleep." Nowaki said pulling me off of the couch.

"You're right, good night dad." I let go of his hands and headed toward my room.

 _Maybe I should text Kou-kun and apologize for being busy._

I took out my phone and started typing:

Ren: I'm sorry I never texted as soon as I said I would but I've been pretty swamped, studying for my college entrance exam

Kou: Oh, so that's why…I thought you had forgotten about your first official friend :'(

 _I'm surprised he sent a reply almost immediately._

Ren: Kou-san…you're very difficult to forget

Kou: Aww I'm flattered!

Ren: You should be…

Kou: Was that sarcastic?

Ren: Nope :)

Kou: Hmm, good otherwise I would be deeply hurt

Ren: Kou-san…do you think I can pass…I've been worried

Kou: Ren…since it's been two months, I think we can both drop the honorifics, even if you forgot about me for a little bit…

Ren: Okay…Kou, I think that's all I needed to know. Thank you

Kou: I'm not entirely sure what I did, but you're welcome Ren

Ren: Goodnight Kou I have a test to pass tomorrow!

Kou: Goodnight Ren, and do your best!

Ren: I will! Thanks for your support!

I took in a deep breath and set my alarm.

 _I can do this, Kou, papa, and dad all said everything will be okay._

I pulled my blankets up and readjusted my pillows before I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys as a side note that I did not mention was the whole entire honorifics thing, some of you may know what I'm taking about but others may not know. Okay so when you drop honorifics and call someone by their first name it usually means that you have a very close relationship with each other. This can be rude if it is done right out of the gate, but if the feeling is mutual it's an indirect way of labeling friendships.**


	5. Apologies And Cake

_Ren_

* * *

Ren POV

25682…it…it's there!

I held in the urge to jump up and down…

 _Later…that can wait._

I smiled and headed out of the gates from the University to tell my parents the good news, I stopped when I saw a red car parked outside of the gate. Standing in front was a man with ash blonde hair and violet eyes, I noticed he was constantly checking his watch.

 _Oh…he's that author…Hiroki said he was a childhood friend which is why he has so many copies of his books…_

I shook my head and walked over to him, I thought I might as well see why he was here in such a flashy get up.

"Excuse me sir…are you looking for someone who has taken the entrance exam today?" I asked.

"To be quite honest, that's none of your concern." He glared.

"You're right it's not, I was merely asking if you were waiting for someone or not." I snapped.

"Oh? You have some nerve provoking your superiors."

"I wonder whose fault it is…if it weren't for your fancy red sports car and flashy outfit I wouldn't think twice about your shitty attitude or giving you a good smack on the head."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked with a menacing tone.

"Usami Akihiko…that's who I think I'm talking to, but unfortunately for you I don't care who you are if you're going to treat me like garbage just because I was going to try and help you after you've been checking your watch every five seconds!"

"That's all?" He looked surprised.

"Of course that's all, why else would I bother to ask if you were waiting for someone?"

"…sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It seems you're a down to earth kind of person, I judged you too quickly…for that I'm apologizing."

"Thank you, I should apologize as well, I have no filter when it comes to telling people off." I confessed, "I better get home and tell my parents the good news, have a nice day Usami-sensei." I bowed respectfully and quickly made my way home.

* * *

"Usagi-san! I did it…well actually I was put on a waiting list, but that still means I have a chance! I must be a genius after all." Misaki boasted.

"Yes, yes, good for you Misaki…you have graduated from a D grade idiot to a B grade idiot." Akihiko teased.

"Huh? Usagi-san…did something happen?" Misaki looked up at his lover with worried eyes.

"Not at all, let's go home, we should call Takahiro and tell him the news." Akihiko gave Misaki a reassuring pat on the head.

"O-Okay." Misaki answered unsatisfied with the answer he got.

* * *

Ren POV

"Papa, dad, I'm home and I passed!" I said a bit too loudly.

"Congratulations Ren, see, told you could do it." Nowaki patted me on the back.

"Thanks daddy, is papa home?"

"Actually, he's out buying you a celebratory cake."

"Even if I didn't pass, then what would happen with the cake?"

"Then, we would eat the cake to console you." He joked.

"I see, a win-win type of cake…I like that." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Go wash up for dinner." He shook his head

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl."

"I'm home!" Hiroki called.

"Papa looks like this is going to be a celebratory cake!" I grinned.

"You did it Ren, and here you doubted your old man's stud material." Hiroki scoffed.

"Papa you are not old, old is what I would describe as a feeling."

"Laying on the compliments a bit thick aren't we?"

"I'm being serious papa, I don't believe in spewing things that I don't think aren't true."

"Nowaki, you really lucked out when you made the snap decision to adopt this girl."

"I had a really good feeling about her." Nowaki winked at me.

"Thank you, because you both gave me a family, you both gave me more people to love and you both gave me happiness."

"Nowaki was so damn persistent about you, I had no choice to say yes, and I'm glad I did." Hiroki admitted.

"Daddy…he's a total tsundere." I whispered to Nowaki.

"I can't say you're wrong." He chuckled quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hiroki turned his head to glare at us.

"About what we're going to do with that delicious looking cake papa, what flavor is it?"

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got red velvet."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to try and figure out a way to make a chapter with less dialogue, but I felt that the dialogue would make it sound like a real conversation, and in the end I have chapters full of talking with little detail, but I think I'm going to write the details in later chapters, when there isn't a need to reintroduce characters.**


	6. University: Day 1

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, just wanted to say I took Sumi Keiichi out of the story because I have no idea where he would fit into this story, please enjoy.**

 _Ren_

* * *

Ren POV

I looked in the mirror and gave myself a once over for the tenth time. I wore a dark pair of skinny jeans with a burgundy long sleeve off the shoulder top with straps. My hair was reaching the small of my back, it had grown out since I was adopted. I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning papa!" I greeted him as I sat down at the table.

"Ah, good morning Ren." He replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is daddy at the hospital now?"

He nodded his head. We ate breakfast in silence, it was a peaceful morning and the first day of University.

"Papa, do you think I could take a few courses in economics? If I can't make it in literature, I at least want to have a backup plan." I asked.

"That's probably a smart idea, it would be bad if you didn't have any alternatives."

"Are we going to walk to the University together?"

"Ren I think it's best if we go separately." He sighed.

"Why is that papa?" I pouted slightly.

"I **_am_** Kamijou-sensei, my students think I'm the devil when I teach, I want you to make friends without me being in the way." He said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Papa…you don't have to worry about things like that, if the people there can't accept the fact I am your daughter, then I have no reason to become their friend."

"Guess you already thought it over, let's go before we're late." He smiled at me before drinking the last bit of his coffee.

I grabbed my sneakers and waited outside for papa as I put them on, he walked out a few moments later and locked the door.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Silly, of course I'm ready. I'm an adult."

"I never said that you weren't papa!" I laughed.

We starting away from the apartment area and headed to the sidewalk, I bit my lip nervously as I clutched onto my bag tightly. It was nerve wracking to start college and at the same time it was equally as exciting, meeting new people and hopefully making new friendships. It was a quiet walk, just like the quiet breakfast we had. I smiled as I remembered papa looking out for my reputation, he really cares for people, but he definitely had a funny way of showing it. As a family we still had a long way to go, everyone became busy again and the time we spent together had been limited.

"Ren! We're here, if you keep zoning out you're going to hit the main gate!" Papa grabbed the strap on my bag and pulled me back a little bit.

"Oh! Thank you Kamijou-sensei!" I let out a nervous laugh and bowed.

"Sensei?" He gave me a confused look.

"I figured it would be appropriate to call you Sensei when we're at school."

"You really thought about these things, can't believe you're not an adult yet." He sighed shaking his head.

"I'm off to class Kamijou-sensei, maybe we'll see each during lunch, or we can walk to class together!" I said somewhat teasingly.

"Do your best and I'll do mine." He gave me a pat on the head as he brushed past me.

"I will papa." I whispered as I followed a few steps behind him.

"Silly girl." I heard him and watched his ears turn red, _I think that means that he's happy_.

I found my way to the building my first class was in and looked around… _hmm somewhere around here, just a few more doors down this hall and there's 402 A_. I reached forward and opened the door, it was strange, the students were all huddled together in groups, it looked unnatural, I looked around a bit more and saw a person sprawled on the floor. I panicked and ran up the stairs to help him.

"Hey are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the infirmary? Should I call 119?" I asked as I helped him up

"A-A-A-Ah no i-i-i-it's okay, t-t-t-there's no need for that!" I gasped when I saw his face.

"It's you Takahashi-san we need to stop running into each other, literally!" I beamed.

"O-O-O-Oh Kamijou-san! You're in this school too?" I saw his eyes light up for a second.

"I am, let's exchange contact information, like we promised." I said as I took out my phone.

"Okay, I'm sending it now."

"I got it, here I'll send mine."

"Got it."

"Hey, let's sit together I feel more comfortable now that you're here." I patted the seat next to me.

"Really?! You mean it Kamijou-san?"

"I mean it. Actually, do you think you could call me by my first name? It would be less complicated than saying our surnames all the time." I suggested.

"R-R-R-Ren-san…" I giggled when he turned red.

"Misaki-chan, Misaki-kun, Misaki-san or Misaki? Which do you prefer?"

"Misaki is fine." He answered quietly.

"Then Ren is fine as well!"

"I'm so happy! Everyone was avoiding me. You're like an angel from above!" He looked at me with such innocent eyes it was hard to not find him cute.

"Avoiding you?" I asked.

"Mm, I live with Usami Akihiko-sensei, he's my older brother's best friend."

"You were the one he was waiting for!?" I said a bit too loudly.

"Huh?"

"Usami-sensei, I met him during the entrance exam and saw him checking his watch every five seconds he looked super anxious. When I asked him if I could help, he rudely told me off and I ended saying he had a shitty attitude and talked about giving him a smack on the head…you must think I'm a terrible person now." I rambled on.

"N-N-N-N-No I don't think so at all, he is difficult to get along with." Misaki admitted.

"Misaki, you won't think differently of me if you find out one of my secrets will you? I won't keep anything from you if you ask." I leaned in closer and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I won't."

"Let's pinky swear." I said holding up my hand.

"Mm, pinky swear." He answered shaking my pinky with his.

"It's a promise!"

I jerked my hand away when I realized people were whispering about me being amazing for talking to the boy who was driven to school in a red sports car. I tried to contain my urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. _Here I was thinking I would cause problems for papa, but in the end I've become the topic of the day just because I made another possible friend._ I sighed.

"Is everyone here? My name is Miyagi Yoh and I'm going to start the introduction." _He must be the one papa was talking about earlier_ , "I'm going to be explaining the classes you will be taking with Kamijou-sensei, mainly just a general overview. As a warning for any of those who have not had a class with Kamijou-sensei yet, I advise you not to slack off in his class, he loves his students with an iron fist and he's not afraid to show it in a classroom full of thrown objects." Professor Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, it wasn't very convincing.

 _Is that really something to joke about?_ I tried not to cringe as I imagined what would happen after lunch.


	7. Assumptions

**Hello everyone, just wanted to try and post a second chapter in one week since I really need to start updating these stories more regularly.**

 **_Ren_**

 _Ren's Letter and thoughts_

 ** _English_**

* * *

Ren POV

The classes flew by quickly I found out I only had papa's class with Misaki when we compared our schedules. We walked out of our last class together and I told Misaki I had someone I wanted to look for and in the end I searched around for papa.

"Are you lost?" I heard someone walking up behind me, as I turned around I saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes.

"A bit…actually I'm looking for Kamijou-sensei, he works with Professor Miyagi do you know where I can find him?"

"Why do you need to see him?"

"Something personal what's wrong with that?"

"…that man is a homo if you're going to confess you'll get turned down."

"C-C-Confess?! That is a ridiculous assumption, even coming from you!" I face palmed.

"Why else would you see him if it's something personal, school only started today." I groaned as he tried to make a sound argument.

"You really need to calm down, I think you've gotten the wrong idea in your head."

"It's Takatsuki Shinobu-sama, not you." He said proudly.

"Takatsuki-kun can we go now?" I said brushing him off.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he rejects you." He gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Shinobu-kun…it's not you, but Ren-sama." I teased, "Let's be friends Shinobu-kun!"

I was surprised when I saw his ears turn bright red. _You just have a big mouth._ He said nothing as he continued to lead me around.

"I recently moved to Japan, so I'm still learning about Tokyo and where things are. Plus I was in a state of shock from a family incident and I wanted to start new." I told him as I allowed him to continue dragging me.

"Sure. Where are you from Ren-chan?"

"America." I replied.

" ** _Then you must understand what I'm saying_**." He gave me a smug look.

" ** _By the way, you're accent is very thick, are you sure you can speak the language fluently?_** " I said sarcastically.

" ** _A person who can speak English better than I can, I think I can get along with you._** " Shinobu stopped in front of a door.

"We're here do you need me to walk in with you?"

"Aww you do care!" I said dramatically as I gave the door a knock and walked inside with Shinobu following behind me.

"Shinobu-chin are you here to introduce me to this beautiful student!" The professor said flamboyantly.

"Professor Miyagi, is Kamijou-sensei in?" I asked politely ignoring how strange it sounded.

"Yeah he is, Kamijou! A pretty young lady is here to see you." He called in an annoying voice.

"I'm busy." I heard him say curtly.

"I can leave a message, what is your name?"

"Kamijou Ren please tell him I searched far and wide to have lunch with him, and that a nice boy helped me." I smirked a bit and tried not to laugh when I saw the professor had caught on.

"Kamijou she shares your surname and says she's had such a difficult time searching for you and a boy helped her out, they're so cute holding hands like that!" I almost smacked him. _Professor that was too much!_

"Tell Ren and **_that_** boy to come in, we need to have a chat." He growled.

I sat down across from papa and watched him eye Shinobu.

"Kamijou-sensei it really isn't like that." I started to explain.

"If he's the one who helped you I have no reason to believe the professor."

"You're not mad?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"He's the Dean's son and I always get caught up in their little quarrels." Papa motioned his eyes towards Professor Miyagi.

"I see." I sighed in relief.

"Ren-chan, don't tell me that you're that man's lover!" Shinobu looked at me in horror.

"Calm down, I think you have the wrong idea Shinobu-kun."

I gave papa a small look from the corner of my eye and I watched the side of his mouth twitch upwards. _He must have been highly amused._ I shrugged my shoulders and rummaged around in my bag and took out a wrapped lunch.

"Kamijou-Sensei, I brought you a bento, a mutual acquaintance of ours told me to give it to you." My voice wavered as I tried not to laugh.

"I'll accept it, if we're done here you two can go back." He waved a hand trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Excuse us." I stood up and pulled Shinobu out of the room.

* * *

Hiroki waited until he heard their footsteps disappear before he untied the piece of fabric and opened up the little box. It was arranged in colorful fashion with every food group. Hiroki noticed a folded piece of paper taped inside the top. Carefully peeling it from the tape he unfolded it and read the elegant handwriting.

 _Papa, if you're reading this, it means we weren't able to have lunch together. Daddy told me what kind of food you liked last night and when I said a mutual acquaintance made this for you it was me. If you want, I can make one every day for the two of us. I have your class after lunch pull me aside to tell me if you would like some more._

 _Love,_

 _Ren_

Hiroki could feel himself smiling unaware Yoh was sitting right in front of him.

"Kamijou you've been ignoring me and smiling like an idiot for the past few seconds." Yoh pouted pretending to be deeply hurt.

"I w-wasn't smiling, you must have been imagining things." Hiroki quickly folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket.


	8. University Day 1: Complete

_English_

* * *

"Shinobu-kun! Do you have Kamijou-sensei's class next?" Ren asked.

"I do." He answered shortly.

"Would you like to sit together?" She looked at him with large puppy-like eyes.

"Can't be helped." Shinobu sighed as if he were frustrated.

"Geez don't act like I'm some kind of burden, loosen up." She laughed shoving him gently.

"You're terribly calm about this."

"What? Being in Kamijou-sensei's class?" Ren asked casually.

"You heard the rumors right? He throws things and yells at his students." Shinobu grimaced.

"I heard, but I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why?"

"Because, Kamijou-Sensei is a good guy, that's why." She said folding her arms and sticking her tongue out in a childlike manner.

"It's because you have a crush on him isn't it?" Shinobu poked.

"Don't be silly, I don't go for men old enough to be my father…though I might know some who would." She couldn't help but laugh at the truth and irony in her statements. She might as well have been talking about Shinobu's jealously towards her father's work relationship with professor Miyagi.

Shinobu looked at Ren and she swore she could see the words I'm not buying it written across his forehead. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose, as they approached the classroom Shinobu held the door open for her.

" _Oh my you're such a gentleman."_ She teased.

" _Just shut up and keep walking._ " Shinobu said through gritted teeth.

As she walked into the room there were a few comments here and there about her and Shinobu being in some sort of love affair. Ren let out a deep sigh and tried not to feel too irritated.

" _Do you mind the comments in here? I feel like I made an enemy out of every single girl in this school. I never thought that you'd be this popular._ "Ren whispered.

" _It's pretty normal to hear stupid rumors about me…since I'm the Dean's son and all._ "Shinobu said shrugging it off.

" _So let's sit near the front shall we? I mean I am your secret lover, according to everyone._ " Ren laughed quietly.

"Fine, just don't regret it when he starts throwing things at us."

"I highly doubt he'll have any reason to." Ren assured him.

"Whatever." It was very clear from his tone he still didn't believe a word she had said to him.

Ren found a seat and started tapping her hand on her thigh, students piled in and she perked up when she saw Misaki, she gestured to the seat next to her. She could see his eyes light up as he made his way over to her.

"Ren-san! Why did you decide to sit in the front? Were you even paying attention to professor Miyagi?" He said in a motherly voice.

"I can't promise he won't throw anything, but he probably won't aim at us. Also, this is Shinobu-kun, he helped me find Kamijou-sensei during lunch."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Misaki." He bowed politely.

"Likewise." Shinobu said to Misaki.

The door to the classroom opened and all of the students who were chatting happily grew silent. Hiroki walked in the classroom with his white button up shirt and tie his jacket hanging loosely over his arm.

"First of all before I start the lecture everything you heard is true. I am the demon professor Kamijou, if you don't pay attention you'll regret it, ask questions if you're not scared to. That is all." As he finished his introduction Hiroki cleared his throat.

"As a reminder this is the first and last class that I will cut short. Tomorrow we will briefly cover MLA format for your papers that will be due later, topic to be announced and discussed later, you are dismissed." Hiroki waived his hand as if to shoo away bugs.

"So what did you think?" Ren asked Misaki who looked like a shaking Chihuahua.

"I think we should sit in back next time." He looked at Ren with his big doe eyes.

"Sure, we can do that." She patted his head.

"Alright I have to visit my father before I leave, I'll see you guys around." Shinobu gathered his things quickly.

"Wait let me get your contact information, we can all hang out or something like that." Ren smiled while Shinobu just shrugged and said something like it can't be helped.

"Kamijou Ren, can I have a moment of your time to discuss something." Hiroki tapped his fingers on the desk as if he were annoyed. Misaki just bowed and left in a hurry while Shinobu gave him a dirty look and left.

"Is there something wrong papa?"

"There's no problem, I just wanted to apologize about not being able to eat together." Hiroki mumbled.

Ren laughed a bit, of all things for him to be worried about he made not being able to eat together sound like it was something of a higher priority. Despite Hiroki's hot and cold temper he could still act like a father who didn't want to disappoint his daughter.

"I like your teaching style." Ren complimented.

"Y-you do?"

"I know that you are a harsh grader and very strict but in all honesty at least you care about the students' future, including mine."

"I'm not sure if I'm really the person to be saying this to, aren't you being just a little bit biased?"

"Absolutely, but it's still completely true, and um, I didn't want to point this out during your lecture which is why I'm saying this now, but the piece of paper that I gave you with your lunch. It fell out of your jacket pocket." Ren pointed at the folded piece of paper on the floor down by her father's feet.

"O-oh that, well I just didn't want it to go to waste since you took the time to write it for me, as well as make the bento from this afternoon. I ate all of it." Hiroki quickly scooped up the piece of paper.

"I'm going to head to a book store and then go home and start dinner. Does curry sound good to you?"

"It sounds good, be careful on your way there."

Ren bowed respectfully just in case other people were watching and headed on out of the classroom. Hiroki stayed behind and pretended to be reading something school related when in reality he was re-reading his first lunch note from his daughter. Nowaki was right, Kamijou Ren really did suit her, and he was also correct about wanting to protect her. Especially because of her rising popularity when it came to boys. Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe now wasn't the best time to be thinking about boys.


	9. The First Family Dinner

Ren walked along the sidewalk from her University, it was relatively quiet and there were trees that offered some shade every once in a while. Finally she merged into the city, where there was more foot traffic, more chattering, and lots of shops. She walked to the bookstore and walked through the sliding glass doors. Kou was surrounded by many women holding up a newly released book. He was using his trademark smile and somehow managed to get a few of them to purchase an extra. Ren chuckled and decided to browse around the bookstore.

"May I help you with something?" A familiar voice caught Ren off guard for a moment.

"Kou-kun, how on earth did you manage to slip away from those girls unnoticed?"

"This is like a daily routine for me. Also, what did I say about honorifics?" He smiled.

"Oops, well I just wanted to stop by to say that I survived my first day of university." Ren announced proudly.

"You were supposed to tell me when you got in, not when you had your first day!" Kou pouted pretending to be heartbroken. Ren could have sworn she saw a pair of dog ears for a split second. Ren laughed and reached up to pat his head.

"You will be the first to know when I accomplish something else, I promise."

"Good! We'll have to celebrate big time." Ren stared at him for a bit, even though he was handsome he was like a little kid with a slight delinquent look.

"You have quite a few piercings, I never noticed." Ren speculated.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Kou's face fell a little.

"No way, I came from America for crying out loud. I also have quite a few, but they're hidden by my hair and I hide one of them." Ren lifted her hair to reveal two pairs of lobe piercings on each ear, two double helixes on her left ear, a conch piercing on her right ear including a daith. "I also have a septum piercing, but I keep that hidden."

"I see well you got me beat." Kou smiled brightly.

"Well I have to go, I'm needed for dinner."

"I'll see you around, let me walk you out."

* * *

Ren POV

"I'm home!" I called taking off my shoes at the doorway.

No one answered which I expected since dad was still at the hospital and papa was busy finishing up at the university. Both of them said they would try and home around 7pm at the latest. I sighed and went to go put my school bag in my room. I changed into some more casual looking clothes that consisted of a baggy T-shirt and shorts, I braided my hair to one side went into the kitchen to look for some ingredients. The clock read 5:30pm and I knew I should start dinner soon.

Opening the cabinets I saw we had many different types of rice and a multitude of seasonings. The fridge was stocked up on fresh vegetables, fruit, and meat ranging from beef to fish. I figured curry would be a good idea, since there would most likely be leftovers plus they had roux paste in their cabinets as well.

I found three plates that I set on the counter, as I looked in a few other places I found a large and small stockpot and some saucepans in one of the lower cabinets. I washed the rice a few times before cooking it on the stove with the smaller pot. I chopped up celery, carrots, onion, and a clove of garlic. I paced the vegetables aside for the time being along with a prepared mix of seasoning that I put together.

After wiping off the cutting board and took out some of the chicken thighs we had and cubed them. I put a few tablespoons of butter in the stockpot and cooked the chicken, when that was done I added a tad more butter and dumped all of the cut veggies in it to sauté them until the onions we're translucent. By that time the rice was finished cooking and I turned off the heat. I slowly mixed in chicken stock to the stockpot and the room as filled with an amazing aroma that made my stomach growl, I lowered the heat to medium and added the roux paste, and once everything was stirred together nicely I covered the stockpot and let everything simmer stirring occasionally until thick. I dished out the rice onto the plates and put the rest away so I could clean the pot. I checked the time and the clock read 6:55pm just in time. I placed the plates on the table after adding the curry next to the rice. I laid out the chopsticks and continued cleaning up the kitchen when I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching quickly.

"Hiro-san you're so cute, is Ren the reason you wanted to rush home so fast?" I heard dad say from behind the door.

"N-no, I just wanted to go home so we could eat dinner I'm tired and I have work and…" Papa was cut off for a second while he rambled.

"So cute!" I swore I could hear the smile in dad's voice.

I opened the door and smirked when I saw papa's face bright red. "Geez you guys are so embarrassing, please just come in and I won't talk about that passionate kiss outside of the door."

"N-Nowaki, this is all your fault!" Papa grumbled while dad just continued to smile.

"Welcome home." I smiled.

"We're back, Ren!" The two of them said in unison.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." I made gestures over to the meal I prepared.

"You made this?" Dad looked like he was going to die from happiness.

"Of course I did, I'm not letting my family starve!" I joked.

"T-Thank you." Papa said awkwardly while he was busy taking his shoes off.

"No need to thank me yet, I need both of your approval." I said, before making my way back over to the table.


End file.
